


Date Night

by harvestmooneve



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestmooneve/pseuds/harvestmooneve
Summary: Luffy and Nami are engaged, but they've never been out on a date! It takes nearly the entire crew to teach the captain how to have a proper romantic outing. How does a romantic Luffy woo his beloved? Well, Nami notices he's not himself. She really wishes he'd just drop the act so they can go back to their normal romance. Watch how Luffy attempts to be suave. One-Shot LuffyxNami





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This is set between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 of Surprises, but you can enjoy this as a standalone as well.**
> 
> **Head Canon Warning: The Straw Hats call their families on the Den Den Mushi from time to time. I have no idea if that fits in the canon.**
> 
> **Real Canon One Piece Fact: Usopp and Robin cut everyone's hair.**

**_Date Night: A Surprises Valentine's Day Special_ **

Nami wanted to call her sister, Nojiko and tell her all the crazy shenanigans that happened over the past few weeks. She at least decided to alert her that she began dating Luffy. Her trembling hands held part of the Den Den Mushi as she made the call. What all would she tell her? The navigator wanted to inform her about the dating, the sex, and the engagement, so she braced herself for the judgment that she'd have to endure.

"Hello?" answered Nojiko.

"Hey, Nojiko!" Nami replied.

"How's the pirate life?"

For a while, the two sisters talked about the regular misadventure business. A month or so had passed since they last spoke around the time Nami left Dressrosa, so they had to catch up on a lot of news. Nojiko realized that Nami enthused about Luffy a lot. That never changed, and her enthusiasm didn't surprise her since she knew that Nami loved Luffy. Ever since the battle at Arlong Park, she understood that her sister had already fallen in love with the pirate. Her sister was very smart, but recognizing love would be difficult for a stubborn girl like her. When Nami left with the pirate crew, Nojiko knew she was in good, rubbery hands.

Nami continued, "Another thing about Luffy and I: he's my boyfriend now."

"Finally! Yes!" Nojiko cheered.

One load lifted off of the sailor's shoulders. But wait, did she expect that? "Was it obvious that we would date?"

"Yeah! Of course, it was evident. Well, Genzo and I had this huge bet over the situation, but he was just skeptical because he didn't want you to start dating at such a young age," the eldest sister went on, "What was your first date?"

She had never officially been on a date with Luffy. They've been out on the town, but that's what pirates did all the time. The first outing they went on was just an errand. Too much time passed as she thought of what kind of lie she would tell to her sister.

"Times up," Nojiko decided, "You two haven't been on an official date! Have you?"

Nami admitted, "No." Shame colored her cheeks red.

"My sister has to go on a date; You've never been on one in your whole life. I figured Luffy would never ask you."

"Well, it just happened. We've been friends for a long time, and we started cuddling then one thing led to another and we," she began.

Nojiko interrupted her, "One thing led to another? You guys had sex?" her heart dropped as she asked, "Before you started dating?" The fact that Nami and Luffy had sex first didn't bother her too much, but she didn't expect her sister's relationship with the captain to become erotic anytime soon. Nami never had any interest in sex. She barely learned anything about the dirty deed.

"No, we were dating when we had sex!" she added, and she wanted to say that they got engaged by the time they had sex as well, but maybe another day.

"Be safe when you do it. Go to the next island and ask him out," commanded Nojiko, "I'm sorry, sis, but I have to go right now. Let me know how everything works."

The two said their goodbyes and ended the conversation. That went well. Why did Nojiko seem like she knew everything about them? These feelings in her heart started recently. Before now, they were only friends. Nami opened the door to the deck and saw Luffy fishing with Usopp. Thinking about their romance from Nojiko's perspective, she contemplated how their peculiar transition as two friends who became lovers. Maybe there was something there all along, and she didn't know it. However, she didn't think that she could ask him on a date.

For now, she went over to her lover and leaned over the edge of the ship. "Luffy," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to go out to the next village?" she offered as she accentuated her breasts. Usopp noticed and immediately, looked away. Luffy didn't look at her. "I thought you and me could have some fun." This ploy wasn't like enticing a stranger! A lot was on the line for this situation. She leaned in to listen to what he'd say.

"I wanted to eat the fish I catch," he whined, "Then I was going to take a nap since it's almost 1 o' clock."

Nami puffed up her cheeks and turned away from him. Usually, her palms didn't sweat like this when they talked to each other, and her heart didn't rapidly beat like that since he saved her from Arlong. Oh, maybe that's why Nojiko acted like their relationship was evident. However, at that moment, those symptoms weren't a good thing. She couldn't even look at him. Her red face would tell him that she was nervous and uncomfortable, and she wanted to appear like a collected woman. So she took a deep and persevered, "We can go to a restaurant," she said as soon as he reeled up a giant, glittery fish.

The fish's splash muted Nami's offer once it emerged from the sea. He reeled it in, and the captain audibly celebrated the feat. The catch was an enormous meaty looking fish! As he pulled it back, water fell and soaked Nami without him noticing. Usopp congratulated him, too. By the time, he looked back to see if Nami was impressed; she left. Too bad, he thought they could eat the fish together. He wanted to invite her to take a nap with him, too. Maybe she would be in the kitchen when he brought the fish to Sanji.

* * *

Fortunately, Robin overheard the conversation Nami had with her sister, so she knew that Nami wanted to go on a date. Dropping hints weren't going to help that happen. Robin knew she had to talk to Luffy directly if he ever did make such a romantic gesture. So when she walked up to him voraciously eating the appetizer Sanji laid out for them, she knew she had to tell him everything. Luffy deeply loved Nami, but he had a specific way of expressing his affection. They were both very stubborn people, so mediation was almost always necessary for them to communicate properly. Eventually, the couple would get accustomed to expressing their needs.

"Luffy," Robin began, "Lately, Nami has been bored."

He didn't look up as he chowed down on a small rib. "Bored? How is that possible?" he replied.

"She wants to go on an adventure."

Adventure? "Jeez. She's silly. We're already on an adventure!" he clarified. But then, he stopped to think for a moment.

"Nami wants to go alone with you - on a date," revealed Robin.

Luffy stopped eating, and his eyes widened when she mentioned date. That was a fruit, right? He knew Nami liked fruit, but he didn't understand the grammatical use in that sentence. He asked more, "Date? Like the fruit?"

Of course, Luffy mostly just said what he was thinking, but he was also concerned about Nami. He didn't want her to be bored with him, and he didn't understand why she left so suddenly earlier. Nami wouldn't marry him if she thought he was boring. Maybe she had a high need for excitement like he did. If he were with someone boring, then eventually, he wouldn't care about them anymore. Luckily, all of his Nakama amused him to no end. If Nami were bored, then she'd probably leave again! With those thoughts running through his head, he decided he'd do anything to make her have fun. Sex was fun, right? Fruits like dates were fun for Nami, too.

Robin noticed that Luffy stopped eating for a solid minute. He entertained her with his pensive furrowed brow and tightly crossed arms. "A date is like a little adventure filled with romance and love," she explained.

"So then, do they have dates on this island that we're going to?"

"Who?"

"The villagers."

"I'm sure they do," she laughed. She was afraid Luffy still didn't understand the meaning, but as long as he agreed to go, that would be good enough. "You have to ask Nami if she wants to go on a date. Then once she says yes, you can do something romantic together."

Robin usually had great ideas, so he trusted that Nami would like this. "Okay," agreed Luffy.

"You need to get ready, too. You should ask Usopp to cut your hair and wear a suit from Sanji," she advised.

Luffy tilted his head and stared at Robin like she had three eyes. He suspiciously doubted, "Nami likes that kind of thing?" He'd never worn a suit before, and he'd never had a different hair style. Hopefully, she liked the way he looked every day. Could she stop liking him? Suddenly, his chest tightened at that thought of her becoming bored with him! On top of that, he wanted his beloved fiancee to have fun. It was worth a try.

She fibbed, "Of course." Robin wasn't entirely sure if Nami liked the cleaned up look, but the sight would amuse Robin. No matter what, she knew that Luffy would flatter Nami because they were in love.

He nodded and left his food unfinished.

* * *

Usopp noticed that Luffy blew Nami off while they were fishing. So when the captain came to him for help, Usopp obliged. He finally came around to supporting the blossoming romance. The couple was meant to be together. Plus, Luffy always had a magical way of maintaining bonds. Sure he was foolish and naive, but his heart would lead him to the right thing in the situation. It came as no surprise that he wanted to please Nami in every way he could.

What kind of hairstyle was good for a date? Maybe something like a mohawk.

No, girls probably didn't like that hairstyle, and Luffy would like he too much, so he decided not to suggest it. A buzz cut wouldn't suit him either. He definitely shouldn't suggest an afro. It had to be original. "What hairstyle do you think Nami would want you to have?" he asked as he tried to comb the captain's course hair.

Luffy pouted, "I figured she liked how my hair is now."

"Yeah, but if you're going on a date, then you have to look nicer than you usually do," explained Usopp, "How about something ultra manly?" He used some hair gel. Unlike Luffy, Usopp could understand the concept of romance, but the only girl he had feelings for was back in his hometown. Hopefully, they could still be good friends whenever he returned. "You're lucky that you fell in love with someone on your ship," he said in a low, sorrowful voice, "Kaya probably has a super cool boyfriend now, but I just hope she's happy. You and Nami will be together forever."

Oh yeah, Luffy remembered Kaya. She was that frail girl from Usopp's village. "Don't you guys send letters to each other and stuff?" he asked.

They had kept in touch, but it wasn't as close as what Nami and Luffy had. Those two were inseparable at certain times. "I wish I could just call her," mumbled the sniper.

"Then call her."

"Oi, Luffy, I can't do that."

"Why?"

Usopp couldn't think of his reasoning, but it was probably an excellent reason not to call her. "She probably has a boyfriend," he retorted.

"Oh, okay," Luffy replied, "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know."

"She probably wants to talk to you. It's been three years," Luffy reminded him, "I couldn't be away from Nami for that long ever again. I love her so much that my heart would shrivel up."

Maybe he should, but Usopp was still cowardice when it came to women. Either way, he was done cutting the captain's hair. Luffy's new haircut somehow looked tamer than it was before. His hairstyle was only slightly different from Crocodile's hair. "This isn't too weird, right? Do you like it?" asked Usopp.

Luffy touched his head. It felt kind of wet on the top, but he always had a fascination with Mr. 0's hairstyle. "I guess," he mumbled. "You think Nami will like it?"

Usopp grinned back at Luffy and nodded, "Of course. It's just one of my many talents!"

They began to scour through the clothes of all the men on the ship. Luffy didn't want to wear Sanji's suits, and he didn't want to wear pants, but he wanted to make Nami happy. Just in case, they looked through Zoro's clothes, too. The only person who wore similar size clothing to him was Usopp. However, none of his shirts or pants were impressive either. The best they could do was for Luffy to wear Sanji's red dress shirt, Usopp's black suspenders, and Zoro's navy blue pants. Of course, he topped it off with his signature straw hat.

"Okay!" Usopp clapped his hands together, "You look great!"

Luffy still seemed a little perturbed by this look. He frowned as he looked at his attire. At least he didn't have to dress like this every day.

"Oh yeah, so here's what you need to do," explained Usopp.

Sanji and Zoro entered the boys' room. The sight of Luffy in their clothes confused them. Usopp had his barber supplies out, and the entire room smelled like hair gel. They were up to something mischevious.

"Why is your hair like that?" asked Zoro, "And are those my pants?" They didn't typically dress like a mafia. He wouldn't have cared if Luffy dressed in his own clothes.

Luffy pointed at himself proudly, "I'm going on a date with the future queen of the pirates!" he declared. While the new look slightly troubled him, he still felt excitement coursing through his blood. Hopefully, Robin correctly assumed that dates were adventures. Part of him felt a bit uncertain about how this excursion would unfold. After all, he'd never even heard of a date before today.

A date? Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "You're going on a date with Nami?" interrogated the blond cook. If Luffy answered no, he'd enrage Sanji even more than if he said yes. Of course, Sanji publically admonished their relationship, but he trusted Luffy to stick by her. When the captain confirmed this suspicion with a nod, Sanji still wanted to kick him in the face. He moved closer and squinted his eyes at his dress shirt. A darker red would look nicer on him. "Don't touch her; Don't think gross thoughts; Don't say anything stupid or gross; Treat her like a queen; Pay for her food; Lose the hat," commanded Sanji. He continued laying down all the rules.

"Right," Luffy agreed, "She is a queen. I'll treat her like you treat girls."

No! "No!" shouted Sanji. While he saw himself as a gentleman, he had certain objectives with women. Luffy shouldn't have the same objectives with Nami.

"If you complain, she's going to get mad at you. They say one thing and then don't mean what they said. Women aren't worth the trouble, but that woman is especially impossible," warned Zoro.

"Don't talk about Nami like that!" Sanji commanded. The two bickered back and forth for a while.

This would be a long evening, but at least everyone was getting along. Luffy's head spun from the overload of information. Would Nami be bored if he didn't follow all these rules?

* * *

Earlier, Robin gave Nami a black, lacy dress to put on, and told her to wait in the Aquarium Bar. She assumed that the puzzling raven-haired woman only wanted to have a girls' night. Robin also styled her hair in a sophisticated updo. Although she was hurt by Luffy disregarding her earlier, she didn't mean to get upset over it. Perhaps she's been a little over emotional lately, so she looked forward to having a nice, long chat with Robin. It had been awhile since they bonded. She had always supported her relationship with Luffy.

"Oi!" Luffy shouted from across the room.

He surprised her by coming into the bar with flowers, but why? "What are you doing?" asked Nami, she studied his new attire and his new hair. This man only resembled Luffy's boisterous personality. "Luffy?" she called out to him - not to confirm, but she couldn't mask her confusion. On top of that, the random yelling annoyed her. She would have rather saw Robin walk through that door.

He slid over into the booth next to her and grinned. "Amazing!" he thought out loud as he looked at her dress. She did! That dress was sparkly in the dim light. In fact, if he weren't going to ask her on a date, he'd ask her to have sex with him. Laughing, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Lying the flowers in her lap, he took a whiff of her scent. She smelled as lovely as she looked. He remembered what a good idea it was to propose to a girl like that. His heart raced when she looked up at him. "Can I kiss you, Nami?" he asked. Of course, he was supposed to ask her on a date, but kissing didn't take that long unless it led to something more.

She wanted to stay mad at him. But when he leaned over to kiss her, she felt a surge of heat sweep through her body from head to toe. His warm arms pulled her closer, and she kissed him until she started laughing.

That concerned Luffy, "What are you laughing about?" he inquired. Maybe he wasn't following everybody's advice. Remembering what it feels like to be bored, he didn't want his lover to feel like that.

"You look like Crocodile," she chuckled, "Your hair and everything looks a lot like him. Why are you dressing up like that?"

Luffy shrugged. He began to tell her that this is what everybody told him to do, but suddenly, he recalled something he saw Sanji do with other girls. "Do you want to go on a date?" he tenderly whispered into her ear. Although he still didn't know what they would do, her glittery eyes looked up at him. His mouth fell agape when she gave him the brightest only smile she'd given him all day. This time she laughed in a higher pitched giggle and nodded. His limbs felt limp from her cuteness.

Nami wanted to scream with joy, but she knew to play it cool. She had no idea that Luffy knew what dates were. What would they do? Did he have something planned already? The flowers, the new outfit, the flirtatious behavior were all for her? Maybe he was listening earlier, or maybe he planned to go on a date with her all along. Either way, she was elated.

Abruptly, Luffy picked her up and held her in both of his arms like someone would carry their bride to their new home. Only instead of being extremely gentle, he handled her in his rugged fashion. He ran out to the deck and saw that the island wasn't too far away, so he could jump from where he stood. The ocean breeze blew in their favor as well. "Hold on," he advised her.

"Stop it, Luffy" Nami freaked out, "We should wait until we land first!" Why did she bother? She knew that she couldn't stop him. Part of this situation was romantic, so she decided to accept her fate. Although she trusted him, she was still a scaredy-cat.

With a giant leap, he jumped from the ship and headed towards the island. Nami couldn't stop screaming.

* * *

Luffy wanted to try impressing Nami, but so far, he was doing a bad job of it. Usopp told him to hold her hand, but he was still carrying her into town. Sweat fell his face. The corners of his mouth tilted downwards when he looked around, "Do you want to go to the performance place?" he suggested. Nami probably loved things he thought were super boring. Performance halls almost always put him to sleep.

Monkey D. Luffy interested in a performance hall? That didn't sound like him. The others almost definitely put him up to this. She wanted him to enjoy the date, too. "I want to go to that barbecue restaurant over there," Nami smiled. Lunch happened hours ago, and she thirsted over the idea of eating meat. Already, she read the excitement on Luffy's face.

"Woo!" he cheered, "Are you sure?" He hardly believed her.

Nami nodded, "And can you put me down? I can walk on my own."

He took a deep breath and put her down. Nami catered to his desires more than anyone else he knew. Nakama, food, adventure, sex - she provided all of that for him. When they entered the restaurant, he remembered to pull out her chair. Honestly, he didn't understand why the guys told him to do that. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Maybe Zoro was right when he said girls want guys to do everything for them. "Did you like that?" asked Luffy out loud.

When they entered the restaurant, he remembered to pull out her chair. Honestly, he didn't understand why the guys told him to do that. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Maybe Zoro was right when he said girls want guys to do everything for them. "Did you like that?" asked Luffy out loud. He was kind of annoyed that she needed such little things to be done for her.

"Like what?"

"I pulled out the chair."

"Oh," she laughed awkwardly, "Yeah. It wasn't really a Luffy thing, but thank you." Oh boy, the crew must have planted a lot of weird thoughts in his head. This man hardly seemed like the person she promised to marry. "Relax, I'm fine," she reminded him. Typically, when she told him to relax, he acted too hyperactive, but now, he was too tense.

After they had ordered the food, their conversation returned to normal. Luffy tried to pick his nose, and Nami scolded him. They talked about how boring the island appeared, and how people gave them dirty looks for their public displays of affection. Once the food came, Nami finished her meal pretty quickly. She never ate much compared to her lover, so she expected to wait around awhile.

Luffy had scarfed down five plates of food before he even looked in Nami's direction. However, when he did, he noticed how she tapped her fingers and looked out the window like she was waiting for something. On top of that, she started yawning. Crap! Was she bored already? Maybe she felt bored because he picked his nose?Even though he could eat more plates of food, he swiftly got to his feet. He grabbed her hand, "We can go now," he offered as he peered into her eyes.

She retracted her hand. "Okay, I have to go use the restroom first," she alerted Luffy before she went off to the bathroom. After finishing her business, she washed her hands and her face. Nami thought to herself, "Now, I'm acting weird. This is what happens when you push him to be someone he's not. Hopefully, I can make this date less awkward." Perhaps, she enjoyed their errands more than this facilitated date.

As she exited the bathroom, she saw Luffy paying for the cashier. This meal was worth a lot of money! Each member only got a certain amount of allowance per week. If the crewmate was responsible, they got more money. Luffy landed on the bottom of that list, so there was no way he could pay for all of this. Walking up to him, she asked, "Luffy, what are you doing?" She liked taunting and teasing him, but she didn't want to take advantage of the captain.

"I wanted to pay for this. I was the one who ate the most," he proudly declared.

Ugh, stop it! "Thank you," she said as she gritted her teeth. No matter what, she would pay him back in some way. She watched as he counted the coins that he pulled from his pockets while more than enough sat in her pockets. She decided to walk outside to look around for something to buy for Luffy. On most days, he didn't pay. Nami understood that, for he never had a lot of money. The fact that he saved up as much as he hardly made sense, but she couldn't falter. There was a toy store not far from the restaurant, so Luffy could see her if he stood in the doorway. The store showcased an expensive toy ninja robot in their window. While Nami didn't understand the appeal, she immediately knew that Luffy would love it.

Before she walked into the store, she noticed a small group of boisterous pirates. One of the men had a small bag of money protruding from their pocket. Discretely, she approached the man as they turned the corner into an alleyway and lifted it from him. The bag didn't have much money in it, but she'd steal easy money from pirates any day. Thoughts of Luffy's happiness swirled around in her head. She failed to realize that one of the particularly burly men approached her from behind.

"You think ya going ta take that way from me?" asked the giant, electric blue-haired man. His eyes matched his hair and contrasted with his tanned skin. The rest of his crew surrounded them.

She froze where she stood and slowly backed away. Why couldn't she move? Her hand reached for the clima-tact, but she couldn't get it before the man grabbed her hand and lifted her into the air. The bag of money remained in Nami's other hand. She tightly clutched onto it. This force must be some kind of devil's fruit power because, under normal circumstances, she could have completely avoided this situation.

Perhaps she merely lacked the fighting prowess to defend herself.

At that moment, she actively participated in the staredown while she still firmly held her money. "What do you want?" she asked, in a low growl that mimicked his. Even if she knew she couldn't move, she wanted to retain her dignity. Luffy wouldn't be able to find her in the alleyway.

"That's my money, doll, and I'm gonna take da rest of ya money, too," grumbled the giant pirate. She was only wearing a dress with no pockets, so the money must have been in her bra.

Nami anticipated his actions. She could see that the sick bastard looked forward to frisking her. Before he could reach for her bosom, Luffy came from around the corner to deliver a kick to pirate's face. Gracefully, he leaped to catch Nami in mid-air. She never knew she could describe her lover as elegant, but his gesture caused her heart to leap as well. Of course, he came for her. In almost every dangerous situation, he saved her. "Luffy," whispered the young maiden.

Thinking she fled because of boredom, Luffy frowned when he looked down at her. His hair began to spike up from the movement. At least he got to her in time; he stopped counting coins when he saw her walk around the corner. The cashier was probably annoyed, but Luffy didn't care about that.

"Don't look him in the eyes," warned Nami.

Luffy allowed put her down and turned to the gang of large muscular men. Cracking his knuckles, he said, "Nami, you can go now if you want." He unbuttoned his shirt to suit his fighting style and charged forward, revving up his arms.

Instead, she stayed where she stood as she watched her fiance effortlessly beat up the men that harassed her. Unwilling to move, she froze as she fell deeper in love with her captain. Her heart quickened while her blood simmered. This powerful reaction could only happen with him. She reflected on the feeling she had when Luffy single-handedly demolished her prison at Arlong Park. Could she have felt this way since that moment? His usual black, messy hair suited him more than whatever hairstyle he had earlier.

After Luffy had finished his fight, Nami strolled up to him. She put her face up to his and bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

He was out of breath when he responded, "What?" Although he didn't expend much physical effort in that brawl, the sight of Nami in trouble enraged him. She didn't answer him. Frowning again, he wondered why she was still there. He messed up the clothes he wore, and the scuffle ruined his mafia hairdo.

Without another word, she kissed him. His hands fell at her sides, and he pulled her in by the waist. Why did she kiss him if he upset her? Nami still confused him at times, but he didn't question this reaction out loud. In fact, he stopped thinking about everything when her hand slid down his pants. Maybe this was a test! "Uh," he stammered, "Do you want to go to do something romantic?"

"This is romantic," she smirked, "We're surrounded by gross unconscious pirates in a town that gasps at couples that hold hands. You saved me yet again, and I want to jump your rubbery bones." Nami was aroused and in love.

Luffy gulped. While that did sound appealing, sex was something they could do any day. A flier on the brick wall in front of him caught his eye. "Glowing flowers?" he analyzed. That sounded fantastic. Hopefully, Nami liked could enjoy something like that. He slung her over his shoulder.

Reluctantly, she silently agreed to go with him.

* * *

It must have been getting late, for no one but Luffy and Nami wandered the cosmos garden. Nami's glowing smile stood out to Luffy. Finally, that reaction satisfied his search. Her wide, shimmering eyes gazed upon their vast surroundings. The look on her face surmounted the lecherous lustful eyes she tempted him with earlier. Well, both had their own time and place. "Shishishi," he laughed, "See? I told you I'd take you somewhere romantic. I wanted to take you somewhere as beautiful as I think you are, and the cashier told me about this place."

He managed to impress her. The lilac glow beamed across the field for kilometers. All of the lights filled her heart up. She smiled, "Yeah, Luffy, this is amazing." Honestly, she thought the date would end after she paid for her meal, but he fulfilled her arduous expectations. Leaning against a tree, she looked at the ground. Luffy had been too generous that day. She ended up being the bad date. He paid for her, tried being polite, dressed up in different clothing - all for her. The only gesture she attempted, failed because she ended up losing against someone who Luffy easily defeated. She felt useless.

"What?" Luffy panicked, "I thought you liked this place! Do you want to leave?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "You're perfect," she cried, "I'm not. Why have you been trying so hard?"

"You've been bored, right?"

Nami wiped her face and looked at him. Bored? They've been having too much excitement since the day they met. "Why would I be bored?" sniffed Nami.

"Everybody was telling me that I should take you on a date, or else you'd get bored," he explained, "I've never done romantic stuff before, so I thought you would like it if I tried. I don't want you to leave."

She figured their crewmates influenced him. The day felt like she was dating Sanji. Part of her liked how unsophisticated Luffy behaved. They had nothing to talk about if he stayed silent all the time.

Sighing, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I meant what I said earlier about beating up those pirates," she promised, "I love beating up other pirates and taking their money. That was romantic. But we're friends, too. I like bickering and having honest, long talks. That's how things were when I fell in love with you, so there's no reason we should try to change that now. I want you."

Luffy nodded. He understood. At least, he didn't have to dress up in those ridiculous clothes anymore. "Okay!" he cheered, "So I don't have to dress up in those stupid clothes anymore?" Then he remembered how he spent most of his allowance at dinner. "And you'll pay me back, right?"

Well, she did still have the money that she stole. "No," she decided. At the end of the day, she was still stingy.

"What? Come on! And we need to go back to that restaurant. I need ten more plates of food."

"Just ask Sanji to make you something."

Luffy pouted, "But Nami."

"I said no!" she yelled, "I was going to get you something, too, but I changed my mind now."

Finally, they were back to normal. Luffy took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Nami as she diverged into another rant about how rough he is with her. The way she wrinkled brow kind of turned him on. Had he been feeling this way every time they fought? "Can we still do it together?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You know," he said as he looked away, "Um." He didn't have the vocabulary at that moment to say the word, for all he could think about was how attractive she looked. So he thought that if he looked away, he could find the words to ask her.

Looking down, she understood what he meant once she looked down as well. "Yeah," smiled Nami, "Let's do that. That's romantic." She jumped up to wrap her legs around him as she leaned up against the tree. "I was thinking the same thing." She pulled up her dress and tossed her underwear to the side.

Hours passed before their night of seemingly endless passion came to an end. That had been the best sexual encounter they had in a while. The sexual tension was definitely mutual, for Nami had been holding in her arousal since the encounter in the alleyway.

Luffy picked her up by the waist. Her dress fell to cover her bottom once more. "I love you!" he declared.

"I love you, too," replied Nami - her heart was finally full and satisfied.

"Can we still go on dates like this? This place is pretty cool!" he requested as he spun her around. His arms began to stretch and carry his navigator towards the moon.

She nodded, "Sure, but can you just put me down?" Although she had a breathtaking bird's eye view of the vast field of flowers, Luffy's arms stretched up too high. "Put me down!" she demanded.

But Luffy was having fun. "You're not gonna fall or anything," promised Luffy, "You're having fun!"

Nami wanted to puke. Maybe that would make him put her down.

* * *

Sanji stood at the fore of the deck when Luffy and Nami returned. He promptly noticed their tousled hair. It was midnight, and Luffy was supposed to have her back by 6. The captain tried to waltz past the cook, but he got bombarded with endless interrogation.

Robin smiled at Nami. "Did you two have fun?" she asked.

Nami ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, we just tried to run to the ship before midnight," she lied because Sanji was within earshot. She could have said that Luffy spun her around at 20 meters in the air, but her hair was frizzy before then.

However, once Brook and Sanji glanced at her, they immediately shouted, "Nami's not wearing panties!"


End file.
